deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krystal VS Jenny
Krystal VS Jenny Is a What-If? Death Battle collaboration between Raiando and Joshuakrasinski, it features Krystal from Star Fox and Jenny from Bucky O'Hare. ''Description'' Star Fox VS Bucky O'Hare, these two Psychic Space Girls take command to fight each other, which Companion is the superior Psychic? ''Interlude'' Raiando: Sci-Fi is very awesome, as I like seeing bunch of Space Fights, Lasers and Lightsaber Duels. Speedsy: And most of the Space Pilots are pretty awesome too, but there can't be a Space Crew without a female with psychic powers Raiando: Like Krystal: The Blue Vixen Girl of Star Fox Team. Speedsy: And Jenny: The Pink Feline with Psychic Powers, he's Rai and i'm Speedsy. Raiando: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out Who Will Win...a Death Battle. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Krystal's bio) ''Krystal Adventures In'' Raiando: Ah Star Fox, one of my favorite games, it had some memorable characters like Fox, Falco, Wolf and the massive jobber that is Slippy. Speedsy: For a long time, it had just been a few friends on the team, no girls though till they made the third game. Raiando: Well yeah, we've got this blue vixen here, who goes by the name of Krystal. Speedsy: Oh my god, that's a hot tribal woman, i would like to evolve with her if you know what i mean. Raiando: Mmmm, Krystal once used to live in her Planet with her parents and all, until suddenly someone came in and washed away Krystal's Planet. Speedsy: What? that's like Superman's origin, anyway Krystal then ended up on a planet full of dinosaurs simply called Dinosaur Planet. Raiando: Yeah, with a help of a Condor guy to be exact. Speedsy: Wait, don't condors eat foxes? Raiando: Huh, that's fucked up, how she even Tamed one is beyond questioning. Speedsy: anyway upon arriving with said condor, krystal met a war general, named General Scales. Raiando: Apparently, he was threatening the Krazoa Spirit, which ended up splitting into bunch of other Krazoa Spirits and spread across the planet, so the Vixen Girl tried to fight against the Scalie Guy, but she ended up losing her own staff as Scales threw her off the ship. Speedsy: What a dick, not only that but, when she was venturing in Krazoa Palace, she ended up being encased in a Crystal, hey i get it now that's why her name is Krystal. Raiando: Irony at it's finest. Speedsy: Yeah so Fox stumbled upon the imprisoned Vixen's Staff and dedicated his whole misson to save her, aww that's sweet. Raiando: Krystal guided Fox through his adventure, and he finally managed to reach towards the Imprisoned Krystal. Speedsy: After that, Fox was in love. Raiando: Yeah, after Krystal ended up getting freed, it didn't take a while that our Big Bad, Andross was plotting the whole thing, so Fox used his Arwing and shot down his Monkey Ass. Speedsy: take that you filthy poop flingers! Raiando: Heh, after that Fox has befriended with Krystal and she later became part of the Star Fox team. Speedsy: Krystal has a Magic Staff she usually uses in her Battles, but she hasn't really used in a while, since the old dick face made her lose it, remind me to knocks his balls out later. Raiando: Heh yeah, Krystal's Staff isn't your ordinary Melee Staff, this one can shoot out Fire Projectiles, create a Blizzard that freezes it's enemies, slam the ground and cause Earthquakes, and it can even Rocket Boost. Speedsy: Heh, reminds me of a Magisword Vambre had. Raiando: The Staff isn't the only thing Krystal got, she also has her awesome weapons from Star Fox Assault games. Speedsy: I don't think that Game is Canon. Raiando: You're mixing it with Star Fox Command, since that one isn't canon. So anyways, Krystal has got the Default Blaster that can be charged up for a Big Blast, she also got a Machine Gun and a Gatling Gun that rapid fires many beams at her foes, kinda like Heavy Weapons Guy. Speedsy: does that mean TF2 and Star Fox are gonna have a crossover. Raiando: I don't think so, Krystal also got such weapons like a Grenade that she throws at her opponents and blows them up, the Homing Launchers shoots out Auto-Missiles while the Missile Launcher shoots out a Remote Controlled one. Speedsy: She is also skilled with a Sniper Rifle, can pilot an Arwing and the Landmaster, man i played that game lots of times with my brother before he went to war (starts sniffling a bit) poor Jim never saw that coming. Raiando: Rest In Peace to your brother, now speaking of her Arwing, this thing is equipped with two Laser guns for each side, able to shoot the powerful Smart Bombs, as well as do the sweet Barrel Roll. Peppy: Do a Barrel Roll! Raiando: Krystal might have only made into several games, but she's more than enough to take on her foes, her very staff is capable of holding back and overpowering a Giant Saurian, her Grenades can blow up at 12-feet Blast Radius, and If we scale Krystal's Arwing model to the other ones, then it would mean her Arwing could take on Andross, who threatened the Dinosaur Planet as it consumed the whole energy source of it as well as taking Krystal's powers. Speedsy: What a woman! Raiando: Let's not forget about her Telepathic Power that let's her communicate with anyone through their minds as well as sense nearby dangers. Speedsy: So she is kinda like a Vixen Professor X? Raiando: That and being a mix of Heavy and Widowmaker, heh. Speedsy: Oh we should do that battle. Raiando: Anyhow, Krystal is also fast enough to avoid any incoming laser attacks like Fox McCloud, while in the Arwing it can travel at Light Speed. Speedsy: Why? Because physics, that's why. Raiando: Krystal is pretty powerful on her own, but some of her flaws include being a bit arrogant, not appearing in new Star Fox titles, and that she can't save herself being imprisoned. One being in a literal Crystal and the other being in an Assist Trophy, heh. Speedsy: I think she left cause she though Peppy was dead. Raiando: Even then, Krystal is still a one tough Vixen that you don't underestimate with. Krystal: Wolf and his team! Fox: Don't let you guard down Krystal. Krystal: Don't worry Fox, i think i am going to enjoy this. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Krystal's bio and open for Jenny's bio) ''Jenny Telepaths In'' Raiando: Bucky O'Hare sure is one Hidden Gem that I like, it's packed with fun, action, space fights and many memorable characters like Bucky O'Hare himself, Deadeye Duck, Bruiser and Willy DuWitt...which sounds pretty punny. Spedsy: Yeah, too bad Bucky lost to Fox. Raiando: We'll speak of that later, there is one member that stands out the most from Bucky O'Hare's crew, her name...is Firstmate Jenny. Speedsy: Ah Jenny, oh Jenny, that girl sure is a wildcat. Raiando: Heh, you are one Casanova-wannabe, hey i'm not complaining. So anyways, she's born and raised in a Planet known as Aldebaran which is inhabited by female cats. Speedsy: I like cats. Raiando: I'm a cat person, so I agree. Also is it just me or Jenny's backstory sounds like Wonder Woman's? Speedsy: It does. Raiando: Okay first Superman, now Wonder Woman? I bet the next one is gonna be Batman. Speedsy: Yeah. Raiando: Back to our subject, each of these felines possess Psychic Powers and Jenny is no different, however they much rather keep their Powers as a secret from strangers. Speedsy: Yeah, how were Jenny's friends not able to figure that out? Raiando: Well Bucky and Willy are the ones who who found the secrets of Jenny's powers, which is how she's part of the Crew. Speaking of the latter, she has a really weird relationship with Willy, even going far to give him a Communication Gem to him. Speedsy: Aww that's sweet, cutest couple ever. Raiando: What if I told you it's a metaphor on how animal girls steal the hearts of kids in 90s? Speedsy: Oh My God! Raiando: Anyhow, let's get straight into Jenny's abilities, this Feline is packed with, you guessed it, Psychic Powers! such as shooting out Magical Beams that travel in a blink of an eye. Speedsy: Woah...Deja Vu. Raiando: That's not all, Jenny is skilled with Hand-To-Hand Combat, able to croak some Toads with ease, she's also very Agile and Flexible combatant to go up against. Speedsy: Let's croak TOADS! Raiando: Jenny has other Phychic Powers, such as creating a controllable Energy Sphere, detecting Enemy Weak Spots, generating a Massive Energy Blast and she even has an Astral Form where she leaves her physical body and becomes intangible. Speedsy: Man, that's like Raven of Teen Titans. Raiando: Her other equipments are Lucky Diamond, which is a relic that she borrowed to Bucky, it's capable of shooting Multi-Directional Laser Beams and it saved Bucky from getting almost getting brainwashed by Toad TV. Speedsy: Now that's dedication. Raiando: Yeah, She also has a Hover Bike which she uses to fast travel in Space, also you see The Gem on Jenny? That let's Jenny to communicate people via Mind Reading and even be able to communicate with her entire sisterhood, as all of them have the very same Gem as her's. Speedsy: Wait they're full of girls?!?! oh yeah baby! (chuckles seductively) Raiando: You are indeed a Casanova-wannabe, but anyways, with Jenny being able to communicate with her sisterhood, they can lend Jenny their powers to make her Unleash her most powerful attack! Speedsy: which is? Raiando: She powers up from her sisters, kinda like Spirit Bomb, to unleash a GIANT POWERFUL LASER!!! It's so powerful, that it managed to overpower some Satanic being in outer space. Speedsy: Holy fuckcluster Batman! Raiando: I know right? that said being was at the size a Galaxy, and it's stated by Toadborg that it had the Power of Stars. Speedsy: The Stars? Raiando: Yes, it literally has the Power of Stars, luckily Jenny sealed away the Monster before it could cause any threat. Speedsy: Holy Shitfuck on a stick! She's really THAT Powerful. Raiando: Jenny sure is a powerful cat, she has went up against and took blows from Toadborg, who managed to survive an Island explosion, she's also fast enough to casually avoid Laser Beams and survived the force of Vacuum of Space. Speedsy: Another one? Raiando: Not to mention, Bucky O'Hare and his crew managed to survive the Surface of the Sun while the Righteous Indignation ship got sabotaged, Jenny's involved. Speedsy: what does Indignation mean anyway? Raiando: So much to ask, but the ship's name is badass anyway, when Jenny at one point got brainwashed, Bucky managed to go toe-on-toe and beat her. Speedsy: Cool. Raiando: Aside from having a weird relationship with a kid and having to stand in place to use her Powerful Attacks, Jenny is a one powerful feline to not mess with. Jenny: Sisters! Hear me, sent me All your Power, All Strength, Help Me, HELP ME! Aldebaran Cats: We hear you sister. Take the power of our sisterhood. We are all with you! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Jenny's bio and open for the pre-fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Raiando: Alright, the Combatants are set, we've run the data through all possibilities. Speedsy: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) Who are you Rooting for? Krystal Jenny Who do you think will win? The Space Vixen The Mystic Feline ''Death Battle'' It was a Dark and Stormy Day at the Krazoa Palace, as the scene zooms towards the landscape, we then see a Feline and a Human Kid walking towards the entrance of the Palace, those two were Jenny Firstmate and Willy DuWitt respectively, both of them were investigating the Area. Willy: So Jenny, why are we here again? Jenny: We are here to track down some enemy Toads, who have been invading this area. As both of them were talking, Jenny suddenly heard footsteps coming from the distance, as she looked in front of her, she saw two silhouettes, thinking that there could be some intruders. Jenny: Willy, let's take a cover. Both of them quickly run right behind a pillar and peaked upon to see who are the intruders, suddenly we see a Blue Vixen and a Toad were strolling at the Palace. Those two were Krystal and Slippy Toad. Krystal: So this was the Place that I ended up getting captured, and we happen to be here again. Slippy Toad: I know right? there could be some invaders that my Radar is picking. As Jenny and Willy were peaking from the pillar, the Pink Feline was disgusted to see a Toad next to the Blue Vixen, thinking that Slippy could be holding her as a Hostage. Jenny: Those Toads again, they must be holding that Vixen as a hostage, I'll take care of them. The Pink Feline then takes out her Laser Pistol and then she leaps towards Krystal and Slippy and confronts them both. Jenny: Freeze! Jenny points her Pistol at Slippy as they both get shocked. Slippy: Uhh, what you want from us? Jenny: I won't let you go away, free her now! Slippy: What are you e-even talking about,? I-I'm not holding her as a hostage. Jenny: Right, that's something a Toad would say, Let's Croak some Toads! Jenny charges up her Pistol and shot a Laser at Slippy Toad as he gets stunned. Slippy: NOOOooo-'' Slippy Toad ends up getting blasted away and gets knocked into the wall as he's knocked unconsious, The Cerinian Fox gasped in utter shock. ''Krystal: Slippy! No! Krystal then looks at Jenny with an angry expression on her face. Krystal: YOU! Krystal yelled in anger, she pulled out her Staff and smacked it on Jenny's face as she gets knocked away. Then she pulls out her Blaster and points it at the Pink Feline. Krystal: You're gonna pay to what you've done to Slippy. Jenny: You must be a Traitor, how could you even be a friend with him? Krystal started to charge up her Blaster at Jenny, who was lying on the ground. Willy: Jenny! Before Krystal could let out the shot, the human kid jumps in front of Krystal to protect Firstmate Jenny. However Krystal pulled the trigger and shot at Willy, fatally injuring him as he falls on the ground. Jenny: Willy No! The Pink Feline stands up and looks at Willy DuWitt, she runs towards him. Jenny: Willy are you okay? Willy couldn't say a word as he was electrified, Jenny tries to heal Willy's wounds with magic, Krystal didn't hesitate to shoot at Jenny, but the Feline managed to deflect the shot with a swing of her arm. She sees that Krystal is now pointing the Blaster at her. Jenny: Go Willy, i'll take care of this. Willy's now fully healed as he gets up and runs away, Jenny pulls out her Laser Pistol as she points it at her, now both of them are starting to charge up a shot. Fight The Battle begins with both Krystal and Jenny shooting out a Beam from the Blaster as they end up colliding and blow up, Jenny leaps in the air and dive kicks on Krystal, but the Cerinian Fox blocks it with her staff. Jenny backflips from the Staff and gets down on the ground, she punches Krystal in the face two times and then did a high kick as she knocks Krystal away. The Blue Vixen gets up from the ground and saw Jenny rushing towards her, she swirls her Staff as she does a fighting stance, Jenny tried to punch Krystal again but she blocks it with The Staff and smacks it on Jenny twice, then Krystal plunged it on her chest as she recoils back. Krystal shot bunch of Fire Balls at the Pink Feline, but she narrowly dodges each shot and gets close to Krystal, she then kicks Krystal's staff out of her hands as it flings in air, then Jenny elbows Krystal in the face as she flinches back, Jenny then throws her left hook at her, but Krystal parries her punch, Krystal and Jenny then did a High Kick as they crossed their legs at each other. Krystal: You fight well Kitty, let's see if you're ready for this. Krystal then takes out her Blaster and fired uncharged shots at her, it caused Jenny to get knocked back, The Blue Vixen then saw her Staff falling down, she grabs it and holds it Horizontally as she does a Rocket Boost and tackles Jenny as she carries her towards a Pillar. But before Krystal could pin her on the Pillar, Jenny charges up Energy Beams in her palms, this caught Krystal off guard as Jenny shot a Pink Beam at The Blue Vixen and blasted her away. Krystal slowly gets up from the ground as she sees Jenny engulfed in a Pink Aura. Krystal: Some sort of Psychic you are. Jenny: It won't take you long to see what i'm capable of. Krystal then pulls out a Gatling Gun and fires off multiple beams at Jenny, however The Psychic Feline blocked off the shots with her Beams. The Blue Vixen then takes out her Homing Launcher and shot a few Missiles at Firstmate Jenny, she managed to jump over the first Missile, then shot the other two missiles, then she did a Swift Kick on the last Missile as it goes towards Krystal and blows up on her. Jenny: You think those Toys will work on me? You gotta do more than that, Vixen. Krystal: Try me~ Krystal then takes out her Missile Launcher as she rushes at her opponent, Jenny shoots a Beam at her, but she slides down to avoid it as she gets close to Jenny, she slams the weapon in her face as she does a Roundhouse Kick then knocks Jenny in air, then Krystal fires a Missile as the Camera shifts to the Missile's perspective, it was zooming at Jenny as it ends up blowing up and she falls down on the ground, she was barely fazed. Krystal: Can't keep up with me Kitty? Suddenly Jenny fires a Laser Beam at the Missile Launcher as it blows up on Krystal's face. Jenny: Maybe you're the one that can't keep up. Jenny then sways her long hair, The Blue Vixen then holds Grenades in her hand as she tosses them at the Pink Cat, but Jenny was seen creating a Pink Energy Sphere as she directs it towards the Grenades and vaporized them, Krystal saw this as she started to run away from the Sphere as fast as possible, then she leaps towards a Pillar to evade from it as the Sphere ends up blowing up the Pillar. As Jenny started to look around, Krystal takes out her Sniper Rifle while she's behind the crumble, she points the Reticle at Jenny as she's about to pull the trigger. Jenny: I can sense you. Krystal shoots out a Red Beam at Jenny, but The Psychic Feline dodges the Beam in a style of Matrix and then she shot a Pink Beam at the Crumble as she blows Krystal's cover, The Blue Vixen tried to Snipe her once again but Jenny somersaults over it as she gets Close to Krystal. Then she started to give her a flurry of punches in her face and then she jumps up as she does a Dive Kick to slam down Krystal on the floor as it got cracked. Then she backflips out of her and looks at Krystal. Jenny: What else you got? The Cerinian Vixen gets up from the ground as she quickly pulls out her Staff and let's out a Blizzard at the Aldebaran Feline and Freezes her completely, Krystal then walks towards her opponent as she gets close to Jenny, she then rises her Staff in air and ready to slash her off, she swings her Staff vertically at Jenny's frozen body, but all the sudden Jenny's right hand breaks out of the Ice and grabs Krystal's Staff. Krystal: What? Jenny then breaks out her left hand from the Ice as she grabs Krystal from her shoulder, then Jenny does a Headbutt on Krystal as she completely breaks out of the Ice and knocks her back. Krystal: No way. Jenny then rushes at Krystal and delivers a punch right in the crotch, then the Aldebaran Feline does a Breakdance as her High Heels hit Krystal in the face, then she whips out her Long, Pink Hair at the Blue Vixen simultaneously, however Krystal managed to grab her hair and pull Jenny towards her, then she takes out her Staff as she does a Three-hit Combo on her and knocks Jenny away. However Jenny still stands up as she does a Slide Kick right into Krystal's face, then she started give her a bunch of punches and kicks, before she Uppercuts Krystal in the air as she started to charge up an Energy Sphere and directs it towards Krystal, the impact caused Krystal to get blasted far away from the Krazoa Palace. Krystal: Aaaaaah! As Krystal ends up falling at the Pit, Jenny started to walk away, but all the sudden we see an Arwing rising up from the pit, it zooms in to reveal that Krystal is still alive. Jenny: Seems that you don't want to give up huh. Krystal: You're gonna like this, Kitty. Krystal then started to fire bunch of Lasers from both Cannons of the Arwing, however Jenny did a handstand and backflips from the Lasers, The Blue Vixen shot more and more Lasers at Jenny, but she just kept backflipping and dodging them, after that Jenny stretches up her leg. Jenny: I'm just warming up. Krystal boosts towards Jenny as she tried to ram her, but she just jumps over it as she shot a Pink Beam at the Arwing, causing a minor damage, Krystal then flies high in the air as she reaches towards the Stormy Sky. Krystal: You won't be able to catch me up in the air. After that, her Arwing gets shot in the back, Krystal looked sideways and saw Jenny in her Hover Bike. Jenny: Are you sure about that? Krystal performs a Somersault with her Arwing as she gets right behind Jenny, the Aldebaran Feline then does a U-Turn as she faces towards Krystal, now both of them start the Dogfight as both started to shoot Lasers at each other, they both got some good shots at each other, but then Krystal does a Barrel Roll and dodges away most of the Lasers. Jenny then takes out her Lucky Diamond and tosses it in Air, it starts to float as it shot Multi-Directional Laser all over the place, Krystal had hard time trying to dodge them as she was zigzagging around to avoid, but she got shot by many of them, then she ends up activating the Reflector. Krystal's Reflector managed to reflect most of the Lasers back to Jenny and the Lucky Diamond, the Pink Cat dodges most of the Lasers and then she picks of the Lucky Diamond. Jenny: (in her mind) Looks like I gotta think of another plan. The Aldebaran Feline then flies away from The Cerinian Vixen, as she was getting far, Jenny enters in her Astral Form and quickly flies towards Krystal's Arwing, she phases through it as she enters inside of the Arwing, then she started to sabotage the Aircraft as a siren was heard in Krystal's Arwing. Krystal: What? What's happening to the Arwing? this cannot be. The Blue Vixen tried to Press The Buttons, but most of them don't work, Jenny has shut down the Arwing and got rid of it's defences, Krystal's Arwing then started to fall as Jenny quickly phases out of it and returns back to her Physical Form and then drives back towards Krystal. The Vixen was getting worried as Jenny was getting close to her, she then looks at the Smart Bomb button. Krystal: Hope this one works. Krystal reaches out her finger to Press the Button, Jenny was getting more and more close as she was charging up an Energy in both of her palms to use her Shockwave Blast. Krystal closes her eyes and pressed the Button while Jenny unleashes her Blast and then... BOOM The collision caused a Massive Ball of Explosion that destroyed both of the girls' Aircrafts. Krystal: AAAAAH! Jenny: UUUAAAH! Both Krystal and Jenny fell from the great heights and end up falling on the ground as both of them were badly damaged, they both slowly stand up from the ground and looked at each other a few meters away. Krystal was seen holding her bicep for a moment. Krystal: You're not ready yet. As Krystal said that, she pulls out her Sniper Rifle and tried to shoot at Jenny, but she ends up dodging each shot. Jenny: You're now on a Receiving End. Krystal then takes out the Blaster and shot bunch of Charged Shots at her, but Jenny simply cancelled each shots with her Beams, Krystal takes out her Staff and leaps towards Jenny, then she uses her Blizzard attack as she freezes her and slams her Staff on the Ground and causes a Shockwave, which knocks Jenny away. The Pink Feline gets up from the ground as she looks at The Blue Vixen in a serious tone. Jenny: This is where it ends, darling. Krystal shoots out bunch of Fire Projectiles at Jenny as they get close to her, The Aldeberan Feline then charges up a Light Beam in her palms and then she unleashes it at Full Force and got rid of Krystal's Fire Balls. FZAAAR The Blue Vixen gets shocked as she quickly slams her Staff on the ground and creates a Force Field around her to block off the Light Beam. Krystal: I...can't, hold it...too long. Jenny then channels into the Gem and telepathically speaks to her Sisterhood. Jenny: Sisters, Hear me, give me All your Energy...Lend me your Strength! As Jenny demands all energy, the screen goes black as bunch of energies from her Sisterhood flow through her, Amplifying her strength, then Jenny opens her eyes with Pink Flare around her, she's about to unleash her Full Power. Jenny yells out as she shoots out a Massive Light Beam. FZOOOOOOOOOOM! The Light Beam overwhelmed Krystal's strength, it managed to break The Blue Vixen shield, and then the worst happened to her, she gets caught in the Beam. Krystal: NOOOOOOOOOooooooo! The Light Beam completely vaporized Krystal out of the existence, ending her whole life. Jenny Light Beam also managed to completly destroy Krazoa Palace and kill the Toads in it, after all of that Jenny stops the Beam and takes a sigh of relief as she finished her opponent. KO ''Results'' The Righteous Intignation comes in to pick up both Jenny and Willy while we see the broken remains of the Krystal staff on the ground. Speedsy: That was one hell of a Catfight, not literally tho. Raiando: Both Krystal and Jenny are very skilled Space Pilots, while Krystal had the variety of weapons over Jenny, none of then could outlast Jenny intense powers. Speedsy: I mean, Krystal's Staff can overpower an 8-foot Saurian and have her Grenades blow at 12 Feet Blast Radius, but really, none of that can even hold a candle against Jenny going up against Toadborg, who survived a frickin' Island Explosion. Raiando: Jenny is also way more skilled in acrobatics and hand-to-hand combat too, she literally flexes on Lasers like it's Tuesday. While Krystal could travel at Light Speed with her Arwing, but she can't escape from Jenny forever since she got her own Hover Bike and her lasers travel at the Blink of an Eye. Speedsy: And what's that you say? Krystal survived a fall from a ship and being sealed in a Crystal? That's cute, Jenny survived the Surface of the frickin' Sun. Krystal and Jenny both got Telepathic Powers that could counter each other, but Jenny's Astral Forms can just cause side effects on Krystal. Raiando: Not to mention, when she was possessed, she and Bucky O'Hare fought on par at each other, now let me get this straight...Bucky O'Hare fought against a Feline who shoots Lasers that travel in a blink of an eye and survive the heat of Sun, how did he lost to Fox again? Oh you say that Bucky needed a help of his friends? That is Very Wrong if you have watched most of Bucky. No offence to you guys but it aged like a Cheap Beer. Speedsy: To put the final nail in the coffin, there is Absolutely nothing Krystal can do against Jenny at her Full Power, like seriously. Raiando: Krystal with her Arwing could be comparable to Andross, who consumed the whole energy of Dinosaur Planet against Fox with his Arwing, Jenny is whole another story as she can call upon her Sisterhood at her will, with their powers combined, she overpowered a Galaxy Sized Beast that has the Power of the Stars! Even before Jenny amplified with the power of her Sisterhood, she managed to stun that beast, Just gives me another reason to kick that battle to the ground. Speedsy: Guess Jenny is the better girl here, she's just Stronger, Faster, Durable and has Superior Psychic skills to overwhelm Krystal, looks like this Vixen wasn't Feline so good. Raiando: The Winner Is Firstmate Jenny. Raiando's Next Time TWO INDIE HORROR GAMES TWO DEADLY BEINGS ONLY ONE SURVIVOR The Scene cuts to a bitch black screen, suddenly we see a decayed yellow bunny animatronic approach towards the screen, it was none other than Springtrap. Suddenly we see a Black Ink beneath Springtrap's foot, the camera follows the Ink Trail until it reaches towards a shadowy figure. It approaches towards the screen as it turns out to be the Ink Demon: Bendy. Both Springtrap and Bendy are standing front of each other as they're about to Clash. BENDY VS SPRINGTRAP Joshuakrasinski's Next Time https://youtu.be/JdWPEBMh3NQ VS https://youtu.be/0AgtAl4QYsw SHAZAM VS STARFORCE MEGAMAN! ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Krystal and Jenny is that both are Mystical Animal girls that soon became part of a main crew of Space Pilots. *This is Raiando's first female-only Death Battle. *This is eigth Death Battle where Raiando is the host as well as Speedsy's second time. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019